


Time Will Tell

by 3ALover



Series: 3ALover Mpreg [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Babies, Can be read alone, Fertility Issues, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Yuzuru gets jealous when Shoma announces he is pregnant again and reveals he wants another baby, too.However, some things aren't as easy as "I want".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a sequel to the Shason mpreg fic but you don't have to read that to understand really anything.

Yuzuru stomped into the kitchen, glaring at his phone. “Shoma is having _another_ baby,” Yuzuru announced angrily.

Javier looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Oh? Good for them. They love children.”

Yuzuru glared. “I want another baby! How is HE having one before ME?!” he whined.

Javier stilled, putting down his knife and turning from the onions he was cutting. “What do you mean you want another baby?” he asked carefully. Yuzuru blushed and looked down. “Yuzu? We haven’t talked about this,” he said, walking over to him.

Yuzuru huffed. “I just- I want another one,” he admitted. “It’s not fair. Shoma’s got four kids already! Why does he get a _fifth_ baby when I can’t even get a second?” he whined. He looked up at Javi. “I know it’s not the best time, you’re trying to get a promotion and- and we just bought the house, but I’ve wanted another one for a while now and it’s not fair Shoma gets to have four kids when I only have one,” he said in a defeated tone. “I just- it’s not fair,” he mumbled, then leaned into Javier’s chest. “I want a house full of babies, too, you know?”

Javier sighed and hugged him. “Oh, Yuzu. Why didn’t you ever tell me this?” 

Javier and Yuzuru had a long history together, but they finally got together when Yuzuru retired. Javier had done two years retired and in ice shows before Yuzuru finally hung up his skates for good after achieving his goal of the quad axel in competition. His final worlds medal was the end for him, and when they got drunk and hooked up after the gala, they decided to try dating. Two years later, they got married right after discovering that they were expecting a baby that was conceived mid-wedding-planning. Their little girl, Sara, was three, and she was the best thing to ever happen to them. Javier took a job working at the Cricket Club and Yuzuru did his occasional workshops but mostly focused on Sara and being the best father he could be for her. Javier liked their life and he had no clue that Yuzuru wasn’t content with what they had.

Yuzuru hugged him around the middle, hiding his face still. “Because it’s not a good time to have a baby and it’s not fair to ask you when I know we shouldn’t.”

Javier rubbed his back. “It’s not the _worst_ time,” he murmured. “If you want one this badly, I’m not opposed to trying. Sure, it’s not the best time, but by the time the baby comes, hopefully I’ll already have the promotion to full coach and it will be easier.”

Yuzuru picked his head up, eyes wide. “You- you want a baby, too?”

Javier gave him a loving look. “I didn’t particularly want one, but I love you, and I love children. I would welcome another child. We could give Sara a brother or sister.”

Yuzuru beamed. “Hey, Javi?” Javier hummed and he leaned in to peck his lips. “Want to make a baby?” he purred, and Javier snorted.

“Maybe after I finish dinner,” he said, kissing the side of his head. “We still have a three-year-old to feed before we start working on making a baby.”

Yuzuru giggled happily. “Can I go throw out all our condoms, then?” he asked, and Javier rolled his eyes.

“That’s a bit dramatic,” he said, and Yuzuru danced excitedly.

“Don’t care! No more condoms, time to get me pregnant again!” 

~

After talking about it and spending time making sure they really, really wanted to try for another baby, Javier was definitely fine with the wild amount of sex Yuzuru wanted to have now. They always had a good sex life, there was definitely nothing lacking in that department, but when trying to get pregnant, they had sex _daily_. Yuzuru would jump him when he got home from the rink and drag him into the bedroom. He could be planning to sleep in, and Yuzuru would wake him up early so they could have sex before Sara could wake up. They were having so much sex Yuzuru was constantly in a calm mood and Javier had an idea he should have started doing this ages ago. Yuzuru couldn’t get so high-strung if he was well-fucked constantly. 

The problem was, after three months, there was still no baby. Yuzuru was getting grumpy and annoyed, and Javier was starting to worry maybe they needed help. It only got worse when Shoma sent them a photo of the baby bump he was starting to sport. Javier saw Yuzuru rubbing his flat stomach with a look of heartbreaking sadness in his eyes as he looked at the photo and it made him feel sick to think that maybe the weren’t going to get to have another baby. 

The real heartbreak came when he got home one day and Yuzuru was locked in the bathroom crying. He had to coax him out by reminding him that Sara was in her bed napping and didn’t need to be left alone like that, and when he came out, he handed Javier a negative pregnancy test. “Oh, Yuzu,” he sighed.

Yuzuru slammed into his chest, hugging him tightly. “I really thought I was pregnant, but I didn’t want to say anything in case I was wrong. I was,” he sobbed. 

Javier held him, rubbing his back. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Yuzu. It will happen.”

“What if I only ever have one baby?” Yuzuru sobbed. “I thought we would have more when times were more stable! Sara is three, Javi! I thought I would have another one in the coming years, what if she’s all we get?”

“Then we’ll love her as hard as we can,” Javier reassured him. He kissed his forehead. “I want more too, but we have a child. We’re luckier than many people,” he reminded Yuzuru, and he sniffled but nodded.

“You’re right,” he said softly. He smiled and wiped his cheeks. “I love my baby girl. I don’t think she’s not enough. I want more children, but- but if she’s all I get, that’s fine.”

Javier nodded. “It’s going to be okay”

Yuzuru nodded and kissed him before going to check on Sara. As he left, Javier looked at the negative pregnancy test and ducked his head, sighing. Since they started trying, he really did want another child. He understood Yuzuru’s heartbreak all too well. 

~

It was when sex started seeming like a chore that Yuzuru decided to go see a doctor. His and Javier’s sex life had always been great. They knew each other’s bodies and enjoyed sex the way any loving couple should. The incentive to have sex all the time was one perk of trying for a baby, but when he got to the point that he didn’t even care if he had an orgasm, he just needed to have Javier’s semen in him so he might get pregnant, it really hit home for him that this wasn’t good for either of them. Sex should never stop being about loving each other and wanting to feel good, even if the motive was getting pregnant. When that happened, it meant that there was damage being done to their relationship’s intimacy. 

“So. We want to have a baby,” the doctor said as she walked in, looking at his chart.

Yuzuru smiled tightly. “Yes,” he said with a nod. “My husband and I have been trying for six months. I thought a month back I might be pregnant, but the test was negative. Otherwise, nothing has happened,” he said, looking down at his hands. “We have one daughter. That’s the only time I ever got pregnant.”

“Well, let’s look at what we’re dealing with,” the doctor said, reading over his blood tests and physical results. “Hmmm. Other than being a little underweight, you seem very healthy.”

Yuzuru smiled. “I’m a retired athlete. My husband, too,” he explained. 

“Oh? That’s good then. Good health always increases chances of pregnancy,” she said. “So you have one daughter. How was she conceived?”

Yuzuru blushed. “Um, accidentally, actually,” he confessed. “We were engaged, but not married yet, and surprise!” he said, waving his hands and laughing. “We were close enough to the wedding she didn’t interrupt our plans or anything, and we were very happy about the news.”

“And you’re actively trying this time, you say?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah I- I decided maybe I needed medical help when I realized I kind of don’t even enjoy being intimate with my husband anymore, I’m just doing it to get a baby,” he admitted. “It’s not really healthy to be that way. If it hasn’t happened this way, maybe I need some sort of medical help.”

The doctor nodded sympathetically. “If it’s at that point, then you’re probably right. Well, we’ll take a look at your reproductive system. Nothing too drastic, just check to make sure you have nothing wrong, and most likely if all that is fine, we will start you on fertility medication to help your hormones line up just right. Once we’ve got a fertility schedule for you, then you will know when you need to try for a baby,” she said, and he smiled hopefully.

“Thank you,” he said, getting ready to figure out once and for all what he needed to do to get pregnant. 

~

“Eurgh.” Shoma sat down beside Javier, groaning as he rubbed the swell of his belly. “Why do I keep doing this to myself? Seriously?”

Javier snorted. “Pretty sure Jason’s the one doing that to you,” he teased and Shoma flipped him off. Shoma was always funny looking when he was pregnant. At ‘this baby may come any minute’ weeks pregnant, however, he was _so round_. With the twins, he had had them early and even though it was twins, he was only about the same size as he was this time. The third one had been the same way. 

“Yuzuru looked so pretty and ‘maternity model’ pregnant when he was, why couldn’t I be taller and not blow up like a balloon every where else?” Shoma grumbled. 

Javier bit his lip as a pang of hurt struck his heart. “He would love to be as round as you are right now,” he said softly and Shoma looked at him worriedly.

“Is something wrong?”

Javier groaned. “Yuzuru and I have been trying to have a baby,” he confessed. “It’s just… it’s not happening.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “He’s started fertility medication and supplements and stuff, so hopefully it will happen, but we haven’t reached a peak fertility window yet since he started them, so we’re just… waiting. And hoping.”

“Shit,” Shoma said, eyes wide. “I had no clue. God, and here I am complaining about how fat I am. I’m such an asshole.”

Javier scoffed. “Oh, come on. You didn’t know,” he dismissed. 

There was a scrape of blades and Jason got off the ice, panting some as he walked over. “Hey Javi,” he said, then leaned down to kiss Shoma’s belly. “Hello, Baby!”

Shoma pouted. “Yeah, greet the baby, not the one carrying it for you,” he complained, and Jason’s eyes softened as he leaned in to peck Shoma’s lips. 

“Hi, Tousan,” he greeted, then sat down beside him. “What are you guys talking about?” he asked, untying his skates.

Javier was amazed, honestly, that Jason was _still_ skating. He was almost thirty-two years old, a father of four and about to be five, and still somehow competing. He and Shoma both were going to retire after Beijing, but Jason had stuck it out for another quad and was going for his third and last Olympics. Shoma had hung up his skates after his Beijing gold, and apparently, Javier and Yuzuru thought, settled down to reproduce like rabbits. The twins were six, their son Izumi was three, their daughter Andrea was almost two, and the current baby, another little girl, would be born any day now. It was actually amazing they had the time to even make babies, they were so busy, it seemed.

“How good you two are at having sex,” Javier said with a lecherous wink.

Jason snorted. “Oh, shut up.”

Shoma put a hand on Jason’s knee, smiling sadly. “Javier said that he and Yuzu are trying to have a baby and things aren’t going well.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “Oh no, is everything okay?”

Javier sighed and shrugged. “Well, we’re into ‘fertility treatment’ territory, so hopefully this will help make it happen. Yuzuru really wants to have another baby so fingers crossed.”

Shoma gave him a deadpan expression. “Well, if that doesn’t work out, just convince him to let you have sex with me, that’ll definitely produce a baby, going by how fucking easily I get pregnant,” he said, and Javier burst out laughing.

Jason snickered. “Hey, you said after the last one we would stop, and yet who was it who didn’t want me to get a vasectomy?” he asked Shoma, who groaned.

“This is really, truly it. Five children. Five. Why did I think that was a good idea? Why did I go ‘oh no, what if we want just one more someday’?” he whined. He smiled down at his belly though. “Nah, it’s a good thing we didn’t,” he said, rubbing his belly. “Maybe after this one we can really call it quits, though,” he said to Jason, who nodded.

“Definitely seems like a good idea.” He leaned over to kiss the baby. “I love our babies, but we literally can’t afford a bigger house. The kids are going to be pissed at us for making them share bedrooms when we move Andrea and Izumi out of the nursery so they can sleep without her waking them up.”

Javier shook his head, trying to imagine the sheer logistics of _five children_. Sara was hard enough sometimes. He was very open to a second child, he and Yuzuru had discussed it and really wanted it, but the implication was JUST one more child. The thought of five was enough to make him want to cry. “No way could I have five kids. No fucking way,” he said, then grimaced when he realized he said that out loud.

Shoma shrugged. “Well, I never thought I would spend basically three years straight pregnant most of the time, but here I am.” He snorted. “I haven’t gone more than two years _not_ pregnant since I was twenty-one years old.”

“Somebody gets very grumpy when he’s in the third trimester,” Jason said to Javier, ignoring the glare Shoma gave him. 

“Stop being mean to the person who keeps giving you babies,” Shoma complained. “It’s your fault I’m like this.”

Jason kissed his cheek. “I know. You love our kids, face it. You enjoy this life.”

“Yeah, yeah. You let me carry all our children. You never got pregnant. You don’t know what it’s like,” Shoma grumbled. “Why can’t you just have babies without becoming basically a big sphere?” he whined. 

Javier smiled softly. “Yuzuru was so beautiful when he was big and fat with Sara,” he said softly. He blushed and looked at the two of them only to see dopey smiles turned his way. 

“You and Yuzuru will have another beautiful baby sometime soon, I know it,” Jason reassured.

Shoma nodded, leaning into his husband. “Just wait. You two will have a second child soon.”

~

When Shoma went into labor, the whole Cricket Club waited at the hospital. With the twins he had a C-section, but every one after that, he managed to give birth naturally, which took longer. In the end, everybody was sleeping in a waiting room when Jason finally came to get them and let them know that Shoma and their new baby girl were resting well and that in a few hours it would be dawn and they could come meet them. 

When Yuzuru and Javier walked into the room, Shoma was smiling down at his new baby with so much love in his eyes Yuzuru wanted to cry at how beautiful the moment was. He did tear up when Jason sat in the side of the bed and Shona beamed at him with so much love in his eyes that Jason leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He remembered the feeling so well, that feeling of momentous joy where the world was perfect and his husband had given him the greatest gift in the world and that perfect little gift was securely in his arms where she belonged. 

Yuzuru looked at Shoma, holding his newborn while his and Jason’s kids all crowded around the bed to look at their new baby sister, and he knew in his heart that he _was_ going to get to experience that feeling again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with the poll from yesterday and you guys will see what "Scenario 3" was all about jajajajaja
> 
> Thanks!

The irony of getting what he wanted so desperately was that Yuzuru missed Jason’s final skate of his career and the chance to see his old friend win his first and only Olympic Gold Medal because all through the competition, all day really, he had been feeling kind of ill, but just before Jason was set to skate, Yuzuru had to bolt out of the living room where they were hosting a watch party and go puke his guts up. 

Yuzuru had never been one to vomit unless something was very, very wrong, so he immediately finished washing out his mouth and looked up at the sink with a growing sense of realization. 

He might be pregnant. 

He sprinted out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. “JABI!” he shouted as he rushed up to their bedroom. He kept pregnancy tests in their bathroom. 

“Yuzu? Are you okay?” Yuzuru heard Javier’s feet running up the stairs from the bathroom, but he locked the door in case someone else came with him. He didn’t want someone else to barge in on him peeing on a pregnancy test. 

After he washed his hands and sat it aside, however, he opened the door Javier was knocking on frantically and tugged him inside. “Yuzuru, are you okay? Don’t scare me like that!”

Yuzuru bit his lip, fidgeting from nervousness. “Set the timer on your phone, I just took a pregnancy test,” he said, and Javier’s eyes widened. 

“Yuzu?”

Yuzuru grabbed his hands. “You know me, I don’t puke very easily. I’ve felt icky all day and I just puked and I’m almost due to take another pregnancy test anyways since it’s been long enough for the hormones to show up on the test.” He bounced excitedly. “I know this happened months ago, but what if this time it is?”

Javier smiled hopefully and pulled Yuzuru into his arms. “Don’t freak out. Maybe it is. If it’s not, we’ll be okay, it’s just once, but maybe we got lucky.” He kissed Yuzuru’s forehead. “By the way, Jason won the gold.”

Yuzuru smiled fondly. “I’m happy for him.”

~

When the timer went off, Yuzuru was afraid to look, so Javier was the one to stand up off the floor and pick up the pregnancy test. He closed his eyes and took a breath before looking down at it. 

His heart stopped.

Yuzuru looked up at him expectantly, but the longer he stood still just staring, the more he got worried. “Javi?” Yuzuru stood up and stepped closer, and Javier finally snapped out of it. He showed the pregnancy test to Yuzuru, and Yuzuru’s eyes widened before slowly filling with tears.

It was positive. 

“Oh. Oh.” Yuzuru let out a ragged breath. “ _Oh_.” 

“You’re pregnant,” Javier said slowly, a smile growing on his lips. “Yuzu, you’re pregnant.”

Yuzuru let out a wet laugh, tears streaking his face as he looked up at Javier. “Jabi! Jabi, I- I’m pregnant!”

Javier laughed, putting his hands on each side of Yuzuru’s neck. “We’re having a baby!”

“We’re having a baby!” Yuzuru giggled, then instantly tugged Javier into a kiss. Javier moaned and pulled him close, overcome with love for his husband. Yuzuru pressed closer and Javier caught him by the thighs, lifting him and setting him on the edge of the sink. He fought with Yuzuru’s shirt, belt, and jeans, and Yuzuru made a surprised sound. “Javi!” he squeaked, blushing. “Is this really the time- Oh.”

Javier got Yuzuru’s jeans and shirt out of the way so he could rest his hand over Yuzuru’s lower stomach, gazing at the flat expanse of skin reverently. “Our baby is right there,” he breathed, thumb stroking the skin gently. “Our miracle, Yuzu.”

Yuzuru let out a soft sob, smiling brightly. “Oh Jabi.” He cried into Javier’s curls when Javier rested his forehead against Yuzuru’s chest, just looking down at his lower stomach, hand covering what he knew was their _baby_ beneath his palm. 

The baby was just a tiny little spark of life right now, but after so long of trying and so many tears and doubts, it was there. Javier couldn’t believe how overwhelming it was this time, when they had dreamed of this for months and months, to finally have a hope that their family was going to grow.

~

Yuzuru and Javier agreed to keep it between the two of them in case something went wrong. Yuzuru was very early in his pregnancy, miscarriage was a risk, as was the risk the pregnancy test was a false positive so early after conception. Yuzuru’s next doctor’s appointment was at what would be eight weeks pregnant if he really was pregnant, so they decided to just wait.

When he got to eight weeks, Yuzuru was positive he was pregnant. His morning sickness was constant (AKA he puked eight times a day and just the smell of Javier’s coffee made him vomit) and he was gaining weight. “This is crazy,” he said, looking at his belly in the mirror of the closet door. He was already rounding out at the bottom. “Javi, I’m bloated already.”

Javier smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. “You’re older. You don’t exercise as much. Your core muscles were already stretched once from pregnancy. You had tight abs that held the baby in more then than now and she stretched them out. You’re so thin, it makes sense when you start to gain weight you’ll round out some. It’s not the baby yet,” he reminded him.

Yuzuru nodded. “I know it’s not, but it’s definitely because of the baby. You know me, I can’t gain weight if I try normally.” He beamed. “Ready to go have the doctor check that our baby is okay?”

Javier nodded, beaming. “Absolutely.

~

When the doctor hummed and took over for the ultrasound technician, Javier got a little worried. However, he immediately smiled. “No, I’m right,” he said, then pointed at the screen. “You see this? That’s your baby.” Yuzuru squeezed his hand, beaming. The doctor pointed to the left. “And that? That’s baby number two.” 

Javier’s jaw dropped. “Twins?” he asked, and Yuzuru gasped in surprise.

The doctor shook his head. “Not quite.” He pointed to the bottom. “Because here is baby number three. Yuzuru, you are currently housing three babies, all with strong heartbeats and the correct limb buds for their current gestation.”

“TRIPLETS?!” Yuzuru screeched, eyes wide. “What- I- how-“

“I warned you when you started those fertility drugs,” the doctor explained. “When you transferred to me and started those medications, I told you it could cause your body to produce multiple eggs. From what I see it produced two,” he said, pointing at the screen. “These two are sharing an amniotic sac so these are identical, meaning one of the eggs split to form identical twins and the other egg was also fertilized as well.”

Javier was in shock. “So… we’re having _triplets_?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes. I do have to warn you,” he said, growing a bit more gentle. “There is a big risk with triplets,” he said, looking at Yuzuru. “You’re a healthy guy and I think you have a good chance of having three healthy babies, but triples will be born early. There will be health risks, some that could be disabling permanently.” He looked at the two of them. “I informed Yuzuru when he started the medication that there is a process-“

“No,” Yuzuru said quickly, eyes firm and jaw set, a look Javier knew well from his days competing. “I can’t do that.”

“What?” Javier asked, frowning.

Yuzuru bit his lip. “It’s called selective termination. You can terminate one of them to give the other two a better chance to be healthier and stay inside longer.”

Javier paled. “I didn’t know that existed.” He looked at Yuzuru. “If you want, we can discuss-“

“No,” Yuzuru said decisively. 

Javier held his hand. “I know, but if there are risks-“

“I will take them,” Yuzuru said firmly. “Because when we talked about it,” he said, looking at the doctor, “You said there was a risk that it could make me lose the pregnancy entirely.”

The doctor nodded. “That is one complication that could happen, miscarriage.”

Yuzuru shook his head. “I’ve waited so long and tried so hard to get pregnant. I’m not losing _three_ babies over a risk something could happen that I can’t know will happen for sure.” He nodded. “I know the risks. But I- I can’t take a chance.” He smiled at the screen with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t plan for three, but- but three is better than zero.” 

Javier looked at Yuzuru and felt an overwhelming amount of love for him. He was willing to go through pregnancy with triplets to give their family more members. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Yuzuru nodded, sniffling. “Yes,” he said, laughing wetly. “I want to do this. Do you want to do this?”

Javier nodded, pulling his hand to his lips to kiss his wedding ring. “It’s not what we planned on, but it can be amazing.”

Yuzuru beamed. “It’s going to be incredible.”

~

Pregnancy with triplet had _not_ been fun for Yuzuru, but to Javier’s amusement, it was sure as hell fun for Shoma. When they announced at ten weeks, because Yuzuru was already showing for real by then, that they were having triplets, Shoma had laughed himself red in the face.

“Oh no, I would NEVER have so many children, oh no!” he quoted, cackling as he held his chest and pointed at Yuzuru’s already round belly. “You make fun of my five, look at you! You’re gonna have four!”

Yuzuru glared. “You’re mean. Besides, you’re just jealous I’m having triplets and you only had twins,” he said, sticking his tongue out.

“Fuck no,” Jason blurted out. “God, Shoma was so miserable with the twins,” he said, and Shoma smirked evilly at Yuzuru.

“Oh Yuzu. You’re in for a treat! Oh the puking! It doesn’t end until the third trimester with twins, God knows how triplets will be,” he said, ticking off on his fingers. “The back pain and the hip pain and the extra weight! Not to mention having to pee four times per hour starting around the fifth month! Oh, and don’t forget the stretch marks,” he said, snapping his fingers.

Yuzuru shrugged. “I didn’t get any with Sara, so it probably won’t be bad with them, just finally I’ll have them.”

Shoma glared. “You mean to tell me you had a nine-pound baby with no stretch marks? Mine combined were less than that and I got them so bad!”

Yuzuru shrugged, pulling up his shirt to show his little bump and a blemish free stomach. “No, none at all.”

“I got them on my _ass_ even!” Shoma complained. “Well HA! Finally, you show off, you’ll have stretch marks!” 

“Yeah, and three babies!” Yuzuru gushed.

“Definitely a show off,” Shoma said and Jason just beamed.

“Guys, we have to many baby things you can use since we don’t need it all anymore, you don’t have to worry about anything,” he said, then pulled them both into a hug. “I’m so happy for you! Having a huge family is such a gift!”

Yuzuru beamed. “I only wanted two, and I know I teased you guys for having so many babies, but I was really jealous you had more than one, and I would rather have four children and deal with three babies at one time than not be pregnant right now. I’m starting to see why you guys kept having them.”

~

By the time he reached the half-way point, Yuzuru was as big as Shoma ever was with his twins. He still didn’t ever get stretch marks, but he had gained fat in his face he didn’t get with Sara because he had to eat so much protein to feed his babies. He was so miserable so soon that even sex went off the table at only twenty-four weeks. At twenty-nine weeks, the doctor put him on bed-rest because the babies were growing very well but that also meant he could go into labor at the slightest trigger, given how small his body was. 

The triplets made it all the way to thirty-four weeks before the doctor decided that they were very healthy and quite large and that much longer was too much strain on Yuzuru’s body. Over a month of bed rest left him weaker than the doctor liked, even with physical therapy, and he was concerned with how Yuzuru’s blood pressure kept creeping higher and higher at a resting rate every time he visited the doctor. They were lucky enough that the baby on bottom wasn’t breech, and after giving him steroids to help their lungs just in case it was still too early, they were able to induce labor rather than have to do a c-section. 

Javier always thought Yuzuru was the strongest person he ever met, but watching an already weak Yuzuru give birth to _three_ children was easily the most impressive thing he had ever seen in his whole life. A quad axel had nothing on fifteen hours of labor and another forty minutes after the first was out to get the other two out.

The best part of all of it was that the triplets were all over five pounds each and absolutely healthy. Yuzuru had zero complications either. Javier had read so many horror stories, and to have all of them well was the best part of all of it. They only spent four days in the hospital and got to come home all at the same time. 

~

Javier had posted so many photos over the course of Yuzuru’s pregnancy on Instagram, but the best one of them all was Yuzuru sitting in the rocking chair with all three babies lying on his bare chest, smiling sleepily down at their sleeping triplets. 

Sara smiled as she tiptoed over so she could pet the nearest baby’s hair. “Sleepy Sierra.” She pet the middle baby. “Sleepy Kimmi.” She moved around the chair to pet the other one. “Sleepy Antonio.” She smiled up at Yuzuru, who was looking at her through sleepy eyes. “Sleepy Tousan,” she added in a little whisper.

“Yes, Tousan is sleepy, too,” he whispered, smiling. “Your brother and sisters didn’t want to sleep last night. They wanted to nap with Tousan this afternoon.”

Javier took that as his sign and walked over. “Come on, Sara. Can you be a big help and take the babies bottles back downstairs to the kitchen?” he asked, nodding to the table where they had put the bottles after the babies finished them and wanted to lay with Yuzuru to sleep, not sleep in Javier’s arms. 

“Yes, Papa,” she said, going to gather up all three baby bottles in her arms like a big girl. 

Yuzuru smiled as he watched her walk out and then looked up at Javi. “Sorry they won’t sleep with you,” he whispered, and Javier smiled.

“Nah, they’re used to your heartbeat still. Sara did the same thing, remember?” He gently lifted Sierra into his arms, smiling when she didn’t stir. He carried her over to her crib and place her down gently. He went back for Kimmi and put her in the bed with Sierra, because they still didn’t sleep well when they weren’t touching. It was so fascinating how since they were always together in the womb, they slept better side by side. He looked at their little faces and was amazed at how perfectly identical they were. He knew that was just normal, but it was so cool either way. 

Yuzuru got up with Antonio and carried him over to lay him in his bed, smiling down at him. “Already has those Fernandez lashes,” he said, grinning over at Javi before touching his little boy’s hand one last time. 

Javier walked over and wrapped his arms around Yuzuru, hugging him close. “Come on. Nap time for Tousan, too. Get ready for another sleepless night,” he said, and Yuzuru sighed.

“The day they sleep at night will be the best day of my life,” Yuzuru joked. He kissed Javier slowly and Javier rubbed his back comfortingly.

“You go lay down. I’ll clean up and keep Sara from getting into trouble,” he promised.

Yuzuru smiled up at him lovingly. “You are the best father in the world and the best husband I could have hoped for.”

Javier scoffed softly. “Honestly, you just gave me _triplets_ , being a decent partner is the bare minimum I could do for you. I should be worshipping your likeness at a shrine in our closet like some god come down to earth to give me rewards. I couldn’t imagine carrying and giving birth to triplets and then still having the strength to hold them and rock them to sleep when they want you instead of me.”

Yuzuru grinned. “Okay. I think you should worship me with a back rub later instead,” he said, pecking Javier’s cheek. “I’m gonna sleep some. Good-not-night,” he said, and Javier rubbed his hip as he backed away.

“Get some sleep now and I’ll give you a hundred back rubs and foot massages later as a thank you for my wonderful children,” he said jokingly but with a clear seriousness in his eyes.

Yuzuru blushed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked out. “Ridiculously romantic man,” he mumbled on his way out. Javier looked back once more at his sleeping children and then walked out to go clean up the kitchen and play with Sara while the rest of the family rested. 

Javier smiled on his way down the stairs, because he couldn’t imagine ever being this happy before life went and surprised him. His life was perfect. His family was perfect. He had good friends and a good job. His children were all healthy and happy and his husband loved him. There was nothing in his life that he didn’t have because of Yuzuru Hanyu, and there were no limits to how much he would strive to spend the rest of his life showing Yuzuru how much he meant to Javier. 

A happy family and happy life was all Javier ever wanted in life, and now he had that in abundance.


End file.
